


Professor H.

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N goes to her professor Tom Hiddleston's office to hear the results of her exam as she takes an unexpected turn.





	Professor H.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I mix together a few things that I have not written yet and that's about it!

Are you coming with me? We want to have something to eat, Y / N, "asks Y / B / F / N, Y / N shakes her head.  
"No, I still wanted to see Professor Hiddleston, but could I come later?" She explains.  
"Sure, I'll see you later," she hugged her and walked over to the small group of girls.  
Y / N went to her professor's office and looked at his door.  
Professor Thomas William Hiddleston  
Stand on the sign from his door. She takes another deep breath and taps once loudly.  
"Come in," his voice came through the door. Slowly she opened the door and was greeted by Professor Hiddleston, who was sitting at his desk and grading work.  
"Y / N? What can I do for you? "He asks. She entered the room and closed the door behind her.  
"I wanted to ask how my exam went?" She asks shyly. The professor got up from his chair and walked towards her.  
"I can not tell you your exact grade, but you've definitely passed your exam," he explains, pointing a finger up to show that she has a 1 in the exam.  
"Really?" She squeals excitedly, he nods. Before she could even think straight, she wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, "Thanks! Thank you very much!"  
She withdrew a bit from him. Y / N's face was so close to his that she could feel his breath. Suddenly her lips were on his and kissed him. All the feelings for him that had locked her away came back to her and she kissed him with more passion. Her little dream bubble burst suddenly when she realized that he was not kissing her back and she noticed what she was doing. As if struck by lightning, she stepped back from him. Y / N touched her lips.  
"I ... I'm so sorry," she stuttered and walked slowly to the door, "I should go," she turned and grabbed the door handle as he pulled her back and kissed her again. Tom shoved his tongue into her mouth and pushed her against the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and wrapped her hands in his red-blond curls. He locked the door and lifted Y / N to her waist. She wrapped her legs around his hips. She presses on his erection. Tom went to his desk and shoved everything on the floor. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind her. Tom pulled her bra off her body and sucked on her nipple. Y / N pulled his shirt out of his pants and quickly opened it before dropping it on the floor. She pushes him back slightly and gets off the desk. Y / N dropped to her knees in front of Tom and opened his pants. She pulled her down with the boxer shorts and Tom stepped out. His tail was proudly upright, the head was red, veins were pulled over the tail. Y / N stroked his balls and cock. Tom groaned her name. From his tip dripped Vorsperma. She took his tip in her mouth and licked it. Tom stroked her hair. She licked his cock and took it in her mouth as far as possible. Tom's grip tightened on her hair and he pulled himself out of her mouth until only the tip of him was in her mouth. Y / N clung to the sides of his hips as he began to fuck her mouth. She tried to breathe through her nose so as not to choke on his big cock. As she knelt in front of him and sucked his cock so well, Tom wonders how such a quiet, friendly student turned into someone so wanton. When he sensed that he was about to come, he pulled himself out of her mouth and pulled her up.  
"Did I do something wrong?", She asks sweetly and Tom had to moan loudly.  
"No dear, you did everything right, but a moment longer and I would have come," she raised her eyebrows questioningly, "But I want to come in only when I'm buried deep in your sweet pussy"  
He pulled her against his chest and opened her pants. Tom pulled down her pants and panties. He stroked her crease and pulled her apart to see her wet pussy.  
"Giving your professor a blow job has probably turned you on pretty well," he stroked her clit before thrusting two fingers into her tight hole. Her head fell on his shoulder. His other hand massages her tits. Tom kissed her neck. He pushed her forward until she was standing at the desk with her front. For a short time he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, but pressed her one last time in her. Y / N protested. He pressed her upper body onto the desk, her hands pushing slightly upwards. He parted her legs and interposed. Her ass squeezed his crotch. He straightened at her entrance and pushed the tip of his rock hard cock into her as he suddenly stopped.  
"Damn! ... Do you have a condom with you?" He asked, Y / N groaned and desperately wanted to quench the pressure in her pussy.  
"I take the pill, you ... you can look in my pocket," she explains. Tom believed her and pushed back into her. His cock was so incredibly thick and long that she had to get used to it. She had sex before, but only once, with an inexperienced boy. Tom pulled back until the tip was only in her. He pushed back quickly and hard.  
"Oh god ... Professor!" She moaned, trying to hold onto the edges of the desk. Tom leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
"And? Are the boys in your school fucking better than your professor? "He asks. Tom fucked her hard and fast. He rubbed her clit and rolled her nipples between his fingers with his other hand.  
"Mhm ... Professor," she groaned, without getting a clear word out.  
"Answer", he thrust hard into her, "Me", Tom pulled out of her again and he pushed into her again. The table moved through its best thrusts and Y / N was sure she would be sore afterwards.  
"No ... Nobody fucked me like you, Professor," she says, cuming without warning. He hit her lightly on her butt.  
"Just without asking your professor to cum, bad girl. Do you know what happens to bad girls who cum without asking? "He asks," They are punished "  
Tom pulled his cock out of her pussy.  
"Please, Professor, I'm sorry," she says.  
"I know and because I know it, your punishment is also pleasant," he says and he pressed a finger into the hole of her butt, Y / N knew immediately what he was going to do, "Has anyone here already had his cock?" He asked Y / N shook his head. Although she knew what he wanted to do, she trusts him, "Would you agree? If not say red and I'll stop right away, "she nodded. He turned his cock to her other hole and pushed inch by inch into her, so she could get used to the feel of his cock. Y / N was afraid that it would hurt, but amazingly his cock felt wonderful in her. When he started to fuck her, she wanted to have something stuck in her pussy.  
"T-Tom ... could you give me my bag?" She said, using his first name for the first time. He was confused, but pulled her away with him, still buried in her and lifted her bag. Tom gave her to her. After a short while she found her Y / F / C vibrator, which she always took with him so that nobody would find him accidentally. Y / N gave it to Tom, who moaned loudly, it immediately damps, since they were still in a school building. He went down with her and put Y / N on all four. Tom picked her up so she was at his chest. He turned on the vibrator and pressed it against her clit.  
"Oh god, Tom," she groaned, biting her lip. He held her fold apart and pushed the vibrator into her wet, tight hole. Tom pulled back out of her ass and maintained a hard, fast pace. He pumped the vibrator in and out of her. Soon Tom could not stop his orgasm and came. Y / N came shortly after. He pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and dropped it next to him. Both dropped exhausted next to each other.  
"I definitely did not expect that," Y / N said with a laugh, Tom's arm under her head.  
"It was unexpected, but not unwanted", it was silent for a short time before he spoke again, "In a week you are no longer my pupil, what would you think of eating with me then?"  
"That would be wonderful," she says. A little later the two of them got up from the floor and dressed. Just before she left, he pulled her to him again and kissed her.  
"I can not wait for the week to pass," he said, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Me too, see you soon," she said and walked out the door.


End file.
